Games We Play
by Tsyphony
Summary: Based on a Gif Set that was reblogged by Bonkai-Diaries. Not sure who the original maker was but thank you for your inspirational photos! Enzo kidnaps Bonnie and meets with a surprising stranger in the bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a GifSet reblogged by **_BONKAI-DIARIES._** To the person who made this, your images were inspiring. **

**Nothing is mine. **

**(February 25,2016 Doing a little editing on this one before I update, should still stay the same for the most part, but some things in the following chapters may change. Again, Thank you all for sticking with me on this)  
**

* * *

"What the Hell did you give me?!" Bonnie hissed. She struggled within Enzo's grip, but whatever he had put in her drink left her weak, as well as powerless.

"Relax sweetheart, no need to get your knickers in a twist. I just needed you out of the way for a spell." Enzo smirked at his play on words, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You see, I made a vow to make Stefan's life miserable; the more carnage he reaps, the more delicious his guilt will be when he turns it back on. Only you were going to spoil it for me, and we can't have that. With you gone, Damon can't open up the prison world. If Damon can't open the prison world, Mummy won't be so apt to help dear old Stefan flip his humanity switch. Don't worry darling, it won't be forever, just long enough to really do some damage." Enzo nuzzled at her cheek and neck, taking in her delectable scent, spicy traces of citrus and cinnamon tickled his nostrils. There really was nothing quite like witches blood. The vampire could feel his fangs twitching in their sheaths, his mouth began to water.

Bonnie's stomach rolled and she fought down the urge to wretch. She twisted her head as far away from him as she could, but that only left her neck more exposed. The witch scanned the room, searching for any weapon near enough to gouge the vampire's eyes out with.

"You know, I'm really a very charming person, Bonnie. Think of this as a bonding experience, Damon says your a bit of a history buff; I could could tell you the most amazing tales, love." The vampire whispered into the shell of her ear. His hand wrapped more securely around her waist while the other stroked that long column of flawless skin.

"And what, you'll just sit nicely on the other side of the room?" Bonnie snarled. She tried to pry his hand away from her neck, but he pinned her arms to her side. She felt useless without her powers and it disgusted her.

Enzo chuckled darkly. "Damon also said he took a nip out of you once. Oh he was a bit smashed, and between you and me, I think he honestly felt bad about it, but he also said you tasted like Christmas in a bottle." He purred. "Don't be scared, gorgeous, I can make it well worth your while. Far better than little Gilbert I imagine. Ask any of the witches I've played with, I'm smashing good company."

Enzo began nipping softly at her skin, using his tongue to sooth the little red marks. Bonnie squeezed her eyes tight, anticipating the pain that came with fangs tearing into your arteries.

"It figures, you go out of town for a month, and suddenly the girl you've been stalking is playing with some other psycho."

Bonnie and Enzo both looked up at the intruding voice.

"Kai?" Bonnie croaked. She had to blink her eyes a few times, unsure if this was all just a hallucination from the herbs she'd ingested.

"Really Bon, a watered down copy of Damon?" Kai pouted. "You could have at least picked a nutjob with some originality, even his British accent sounds over the top." He tsked.

Kai circled them, eyeballing Enzo from top to bottom. He stopped just in front and casually leaned against the bar top, his elbows resting on the countertop. Enzo returned the glare and his arm around her waist tightened ever so slightly. Kai smirked and threw a wink at Bonnie.

This was just not her day, Bonnie thought. Here she was, stuck with the last two people on this earth she wanted anything to do with, no powers, and no one else any the wiser that she was missing. Caroline and Stefan couldn't give a fuck at the moment, and Damon and Elena were probably too busy plotting(having sex). They wouldn't even miss her for at least another three hours. Either way things went, this wasn't going to end well. Although, seeing as he didn't have razor sharp teeth a hair's breath away from her carotid, Kai was definitely looking like the lesser of two evils.

"I thought Damon said he locked your nutter ass up in a never ending winter? As you need a Bennett witch to get in there, and I happen to have the only Bennett in the nearby vicinity, how ever did you manage to escape?" Enzo's hand wrapped back around Bonnie's throat. She clawed at the hand and looked over to Kai. His eyes went dark, their ever changing mercurial color solidifying to a steely gray. For a moment, he reminded Bonnie of a great white, prowling for it's next meal. It made her blood run cold. Quickly as the look appeared, it shifted, his face returned to the playful smile, teeth biting into his lower lip as he stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah funny thing about that. 'Cause while our sweet little Bonnie may be the closest, and the most powerful without a question, she isn't the only Bennett around." Kai pulled a translucent flask from his pocket and tossed it between his hands. He took a couple steps closer and Bonnie could see a dark colored liquid sloshing around with every throw. "When Jo found out you guys trapped me with a bunch of century old starving vampires, she was a little bit concerned." At this he looked up, meeting Bonnie's gaze for a split second, then returning his eyes to the vamp. "The inconvenient thing about being the leader of the Gemini Coven, for everyone else that is, if I die, everybody dies. That means my dad, which I'm not too broken up about, Jo, Jo's baby," Bonnie's eyes widened at this and Kai noticed. "Oh don't worry, they really weren't telling anyone, wanted to wait for the right moment I suppose. I figured it out though." Kai grinned maniacally. "So exciting! I can't wait to be an Uncle! Anyways, oh and Liv! Liv would also be dead, and interestingly enough, she seems to have gotten over her martyr complex. When Jo told her about my incarceration, she was more than happy to turn over this." Kai held up the flask and light from a nearby window shown through the dark red liquid. "This, is Lucy Bennett's blood. Apparently she gave it to Damon awhile back when he was trying to play noble and rescue Bon Bon here. SO it was just a matter of Jo and Livvy Poo grabbing the ascendant, which your buddy was persuaded to give up when Rick threatened to stake him, some witchy-woo thrown about, and POOF!" He gasped. "Honey I'm home!" Kai sing-songed.

Bonnie actually smirked a bit, while Enzo's brows furrowed in confusion. Kai rolled his eyes at him.

"Did I go too fast for you, English; not use enough small words?" He squinted and cocked his head to the side.

Enzo growled and tightened his grip around Bonnie's throat in anger. Everything began to grow fuzzy, and Bonnie could feel herself slipping from consciousness.

The hand around her windpipe began to blister. Enzo held on for as long as he could, gritting his teeth, but then growled and threw Bonnie to the side. She smashed into a table and crumpled to the floor, barely staying awake.

Kai sneered as Enzo flashed towards him. He smashed the bloody flask into the side of the vampire's face. With a flick of his wrist Kai sent the other man flying across the room. The male witch raised his other arm and a table exploded, the larger wooden shards impaling themselves into the vampires extremities and abdomen. Kai cricked his neck and strolled over to the now incapacitated man.

Bloody spittle oozed from Enzo's mouth and he glared at the brunette sauntering towards him. The vampire tried to lift his limbs, but found the wooden spears to be deeply embedded in to the floor below. Kai crouched down and examined a piece jutting out of his forearm.

"When we went looking for Bonnie, Damon picked up on your stench right away. Seriously, who wears Old Spice anymore? He was going to come with me, but I sort of stole his daylight ring." Kai flipped the signature Salvatore ring up into the air. He grinned. "Man you should have seen his face, he was so pissed." he laughed. "He did ask me not to kill you, and I have to admit I was looking forward to it. You have no idea how long it's been since I smashed someone's brains in. This whole being good and have _feelings_ is soo hard." The witch whispered confidentially. "But now I'm kinda bored, I mean really, you're not even that much competition. How did someone so stupid manage to survive for so long. I'd really be doing you a favor putting you out of your misery."

"Being locked in a cell for a few decades tends to dull the senses, mate." Enzo wheezed. Kai nodded his head and shifted closer. Enzo smirked slightly, he had almost freed his right arm. If he could keep the little bugger chatting, which didn't seem a difficult feat, he be able to rip his throat out soon enough. There would be some explaining to do to the Scooby gang, but the vampire figured returning the little witch and Damon's daylight ring would mend enough fences. "If your not going to kill me then what is your plan? We just going to laze about till the evening crowd comes in?"

"Oh I never said I decided not to kill you." At this Kai swiftly pulled a familiar hunting knife from his coat and thrust it through the vampires almost free wrist, severing the tendons and chopping it cleanly off. Enzo growled as the warlock then gripped his forehead and hair. The skin touching Kai's palm began to crackle and blister, pealing away from the skull. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air.

"You see," Kai growled. "The fact that you're not really worth it pales in comparison to you, touching, her." Every word was punctuated by a twist of the splintered wood in his left arm. "Bon Bon and I have a score to settle, and the only one who will be groping that pretty little neck is me." With that, Kai increased the pressure and Enzo shrieked in agony as the vessels in his eyes burst from within.

Kai's nostrils flared as he watched the the vampire's limited flailing before him. He was so consumed by his actions he didn't notice the new arrival til a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"I think he's gotten the point." Stefan said. Kai's hand was covered in charred skin and liquified fatty tissue when he pulled it back from the vampire's head. He used Enzo's shirt to wipe away at the mess and stood up.

"I guess Mommy put the kibosh on your world domination plans?" He queried. Stefan eyed the mass of ruin laying at his feet. Even with his humanity back on, he had to admire the kids handiwork. Enzo wouldn't be bouncing back from this fight for awhile.

"Something like that." Stefan muttered. "Why don't you get Bonnie back to the house, I'll clean this up." Kai began to walk away. "And Kai?" He turned back to the youngest Salvatore. "I will be checking to see if she made it home safe."

"I'll have her snug in her bed before curfew Dad." Kai grinned and saluted.

Bonnie pushed herself back up to her hands and knees. She stood up, using a nearby chair to help her balance. A sounding crack and the chair crumpled under her miniscule weight, but before her face could meet the cold floor, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. One stayed on her shoulders while the other slipped behind her knees and lifted her body against a warm chest. Bonnie squinted at her savior and began to struggle in futility when she realized just who it was.

"Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life just now?" Kai arched a brow at her squirming. He began to make his way out the back door. "I mean if you're really that determined, I could just drop you." He pretended to let go. Bonnie made a squeaking noise and threw her arms around his neck. Kai smirked smugly and continued out the door. In the parking lot, Bonnie could see Damon's baby blue Camaro basking in the sunlight. She waited till Kai had settled her into the passenger side and walked round to the driver's seat.

"So what's the deal? You don't plan on killing me now?" She said warily. Kai stopped searching his pockets to frown at her. "You need a snowy walk in the woods before you'll stab me in the back?"

Kai sighed and continued scrounging for the keys. "Much as I like the knife-play, I think you and I are little past that kind of flirting don't you think? After six months of all this back and forth, we should really considered where this relationship is headed."

"Relationship?!" Bonnie's eyes widened. "You just said you had a score to settle! That if anyone was going to ring my neck it would be you!" Bonnie shouted at him.

Kai slid quickly across the front seat and tilted her chin up with his thumb. His eyes bore down on her, suddenly very serious. Bonnie could feel his breath in little puffs against her cheeks.

"I never said anything about ringing your neck." He whispered. "If your going to quote me, get it right." Kai traced the red welts Enzo had left on her throat. Slowly, he let his lips drift down to ghost over them in a soothing fashion. Bonnie could feel her pulse race and her breathe become shallow. Kai smirked when he looked up and saw her pupils dilate to effervescent green rings. He slid back to the driver's seat and put the key in.

Bonnie blinked her eyes, trying to clear the sudden haze in her brain. "But you said you had a score to settle with me." She eyed him.

"Oh I do." Kai grinned, he winked at her and revved the engine into life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I was asked to continue this, I'm going to go ahead and keep it going, not too long, and I hope I can keep the same feel to it. But thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Nothing is mine**

* * *

By the time they reached the Boarding House, most of the drug Enzo had slipped Bonnie was out of her system. As they pulled to a stop in the drive, Bonnie jumped out of the car and rushed up the front steps. Kai tried to help her, but she yanked her arm out of his reach. His jaw clenched and he flared his nostrils in annoyance.

"If you think saving me from that Beatles wanna-be is enough to make us besties, you've got another thing coming." Bonnie sneered. Kai continued to glare at her, but his mouth turned up at the corner.

"Besties? No, but you could give me a thank you." He said raising an eyebrow at her and cocking his head. Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was about to turn the knob when the door was thrown open. Damon lurked in the shadows, glaring at Kai. His skin still had a reddish hue, some of it flaking in places.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get from that fucking dorm room to the parking lot?! Luckily, Ric had his creepy stalker trench in the trunk, or your ass would've been tonight's special at Chez Salvatore." Damon snarled.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Kai remarked as he brushed right by him. Bonnie stepped in and Damon shut the door. They both checked one another over from head to toe.

"You alright?" He queried.

"Yeah, no harm done. Enzo was just being an ass as usual." Bonnie sighed. "You?"

"Hey it's me, what's a little sunburn to all of this?" Damon smirked as he gestured to himself. Bonnie smiled sweetly at him.

"Well that's a relief." She said as she placed a hand on his exposed red face. Damon looked down at her in surprise. "I'm glad you didn't get too hurt," She reached up and yanked on his ear, twisting at the same time. "Because I want to make sure every nerve ending you have remembers what I'm about to do to you." Bonnie hissed.

"OWW, OW, OW, DAMNIT BONNIE!" Damon yelled. He was almost bent in half as the little witch dragged him into the living room. Elena and Caroline stood to rush their missing friend, but hesitated when they got a good look at her. Both knew not to get in the way when their sweet little friend put on her war face. Not even epic love would save the elder Salvatore now.

Kai grabbed a drink from the bar and then sat down eagerly on the opposite couch, awaiting the show. Jo and Liv were seated next to him; each scooted to the opposite ends keeping a healthy distance from their unstable sibling.

Bonnie dragged Damon in front of the fireplace and then shoved him away. She raised her hand, bursting aneurisms over and over again in the vampire's cortex Damon clutched at his head until she finally let up before glaring at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Gee let me think Damon, what could I possibly be pissed at you for?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms and widening her stance. Damon eyed her warily.

"Is this because the Backstreet Boy came to your rescue? I didn't have a choice on that, Bon, since your boyfriend stole my bling! If you'll recall, we vampires don't tan so well." Damon sneered. Kai smirked a bit and took a healthy swig of his drink.

"First off, not my boyfriend. Secondly, how about the fact that you forgot to mention him being linked to everyone in his coven. Don't you think that would be something crucial to mention when we were planning to _kill_ him?! Last, but certainly not least, failing to mention your mom's a Ripper, and that she came with her own entourage!" Bonnie seethed. She had stepped back into Damon's personal space, refusing to allow him to look anywhere else. She couldn't miss the guilt that flashed through his eyes.

"In my defense, I didn't know about the mass Gemini suicide pact till only a couple of hours ago. If I had, I might have hid your hunting knife. As far as my mom and her Victorian book club goes, that was a surprise too, we didn't find out about them until we were already back in 1903." Damon conceded.

"And the Ripper part? Did that just slip your mind when you were trying to convince me to help you?"

Bonnie glanced over at the male witch briefly. "Kai said he actually warned you about her. Much as it disgusts me to take his side in anything, it does make me wonder. Were you really trying to help me get closure? Or did you just want him out of the way so he couldn't rat you out?"Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she waited for him to break the silence. Damon clenched his jaw and stared stonily back. Bonnie laughed derisively as she turned and grabbed a drink from the bar, shooting it back in one gulp before pointing at the eldest Salvatore.

"Cause that's how it really is, right, buddy? Fuck the rest of us, as long as Damon gets what he wants in the end, it's all good." Bonnie growled in disgust. The room became deathly quiet. Alaric had joined them and stood behind Jo, his hand resting reassuringly on her shoulders. The rest of the group bounced their eyes between the two.

Damon's eyes narrowed, he had to swallow a couple of times before finally finding his voice again. "The only grudge I had with Senor Sociopath is for what he did to you, so yeah, I did agree to leave his ass there, for you, Bonnie. In case it's escaped your notice, I don't have that many friends. But the ones I do, I protect. I would have been perfectly happy with just leaving him to commit familial genocide. But Elena convinced me that my mom was the only way to get my brother, and your friend, back, and since we needed the great coven leader to get there, I thought, what the hell, kill two birds with one stone!" He growled. Bonnie looked from Damon to Elena, her brows furrowed.

"You knew his mom was a Ripper and didn't tell me? How could you possibly think I'd be okay with releasing someone like that?" Bonnie scoffed and looked around the room. "How does putting one sociopath away just to release another one even make sense?"

"She's got a point." Kai piped in between sips. Damon glared at him. "Just saying."

Elena twisted her fingers and shifted from one foot to the other. "I didn't know what you were planning with Kai. Bonnie, all I could think about was getting Stefan and Caroline back. I admit it wasn't the safest plan, but no one's been hurt. If Stefan could learn to control it, we can help his mom manage as well." She pleaded. "This isn't the 1800's anymore, she wouldn't have to feed on humans so she won't be tempted."

"Because we've all seen how well that's worked for Stefan." Bonnie scoffed. She rubbed her temples and began pacing, then whipped back around to face Elena. "Stefan has had a hundred years to learn to cope, Elena, and even he still can't control himself all the time. You expect a woman, who has been kept locked away from all human interaction, to be able to just turn off her natural instincts like that?"

"I didn't think about it like that. I just wanted us all back together and for things to be normal for once." Elena whispered. She looked down at her shoes and sat back onto the couch, her shoulders slouched.

Bonnie rubbed at the new pressure point building between her eyes. She turned back to Damon, he was still standing in the same spot, his arms crossed, but a decent look of chastisement written on his face.

"Where is she now?" Bonnie asked.

"Up in my room." Everyone turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway, his jeans were smeared with blood and grime. He wiped at his hands as he strolled down the steps to join them leaving dusty tracks on the rug. "After we were brought back, she seemed a bit worn out, so I suggested she lay down for awhile. Liv put a spell around the room, she won't be able to hear us."

"Well now that we've aired the dirty laundry, how's about we all shake hands and sing Kumbayah?" Kai said sarcastically. He stood up and slung an arm around both Damon and Bonnie. The witch shrugged him off and collapsed on one of the window seats. Caroline joined her, wrapping her arms around her exhausted friend. Bonnie smiled gratefully and leaned her head on the bubbly blond's shoulder.

"I may not be able to kill you, but you do know I can still make your existence miserable right?" Damon sneered, staring at the male witch

"But then _I_ would have to kill _you;_ and your girlfriend would be sad and, despite this little tiff, Bonnie would get mad at me. I really can't have that right now." Kai grinned pleasantly back at him.

"You think she's going to fawn all over you just because you let her in on a few extra details?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"They do say that honesty is very important in a relationship. I'm just trying to go about this the right way." Kai leaned in to whisper not so quietly. "Although, I'm willing to bet the fights would lead to some great make up sex." Bonnie groaned and hid her face further into Caroline's shoulder. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Right, well, now that I'll never be able to scrub that image from my brain, we need to go. I have a bachelorette party to get ready for." Jo said as she stood up. The rest of the girls joined her, grabbing their things and heading for the door. "You boys behave yourselves tonight. I expect you all at the venue bright and early. No hunting, maiming, undue torture, or ending up in jail." Jo looked pointedly at Kai with those last remarks. He grinned back at her.

"Not to worry Sissy, I'll be as saintly as a church mouse."

Damon did a double take between the two siblings. "He's been out not even a day, but your trusting him to come to your wedding? Did I miss something here?"

"As the new leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai has to be there. It's some sort of officiating ritual, doesn't matter if Jo's apart of the coven anymore or not. If any of our children decide to explore their powers or join, he has to have "blessed the union" by his presence." Ric grumbled.

"Cheer up Bro, it won't be as bad as all that." Kai drawled. "I'll sit quietly in the back, when the time comes, sprinkle a little pixie dust, say a few words, then go eat cake." At this Kai turned serious and looked between his sister and her fiance'. "I know how much I hurt you with what I did to the family, if this will make it up to you in even the smallest amount, I promise to be on my best behavior."

"And if you're not, I'll just put you down myself." Bonnie smiled sweetly. Kai grinned and nodded his head towards her.

"Aye aye Warden."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to follow the others out. Damon went to the front hall and opened the door for them. As she was leaving he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I really am sorry. We okay?" He asked.

Bonnie looked him over and huffed. "Just because you apologize and give me those puppy dog eyes doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you. You should have told me, I expect that spacey kind of stuff with Elena, she never thinks a plan through. The only way we get shit done, is when we're both on the same page."

"So..., still the Robin to my Batman?" He asked with a tilt of the head and a Damon smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Who says you're not the Boy Wonder?" She quipped as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, haven't had a lot of free time to write. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you again for the lovely reviews, you all are too kind. Hope you like it.**

**Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

The club was sweltering; people packed in from all sides, writhing against one another as the bass thrummed through their bodies. Bonnie blinked and tried to avoid jutting limbs as she made her way to the corner booth. She cringed as the singer onstage screeched into the microphone along the heavy whine of an electric guitar. As she scooted in, a round of shots were plunked onto the table by one very annoyed blond vampire.

"I swear, if I ever find Liv in this hellhole, I'm going to make her a permanent fixture on the walls." Caroline growled.

"It's not so bad. At least Jo seems to be having a good time." Bonnie winced. She looked over to where Elena and Jo were swaying around on the dance floor. The brunette must have compelled a few people, as the rest of the crowd seemed to be giving the twosome a wide berth.

"Are you kidding me?! I get that she's the Maid of Honor, but I mean, come on, what part of taking her pregnant sister to a heavy metal concert sounds like the perfect evening before a wedding. I'll probably have to wash Jo's hair a dozen times before I get the stink out." The blond grumbled. Bonnie smirked at her normally peppy friend. It was nice to see Caroline back to normal, or as normal as she could be, given everything that had happened in the past few months. A part of Bonnie knew that the reason her friend had thrown herself into the wedding planning was to avoid dwelling on the results of her turning off her humanity. She knew eventually Caroline would have to face her mom's death and the carnage she and Stefan had reaped. But, given that Bonnie herself had been avoiding, who was she to judge? She picked up a shot glass in front of her and slammed it back. The noise from the crowd seemed to dim with every drink she took, easing her frayed nerves. Caroline arched her eyebrow as she watched her.

"Alright Miss Bonnie Bennett, time to spill."

"Could you be any more vague with that demand Care?" Bonnie laughed. She glanced again to the dance floor, where Elena and Jo continued to cavort like little kids. Despite the tension from that morning, Bonnie was glad to see her friend so carefree again, and Jo looked happy as well, finally able to push away the stress of her pending nuptials and the return of her semi psychotic sibling.

"Don't try to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Caroline pouted. "You just spent your morning being kidnapped by a sexy British import and then rescued by tall, dark, and sociopathic! You can't tell me their isn't a story to tell! Was it traumatic? Did they both declare their undying devotion for you and then demand a fight to the death? Did Kai really try to melt Enzo's face off?!" Caroline bounced in her seat like an eager puppy, ready to gnaw on any scrap of gossip Bonnie would give her.

For her part, the witch sputtered incredulously at her friend's wild imagination. She laughed and shook her head. "You've been watching Gone With The Wind too much again, haven't you? Where do you even come up with this stuff"

"I'm not making up all of it. Stefan said when he came in, Kai had practically boiled Enzo alive, probably would have kept going if he hadn't stopped him, and then he carried you out like a knight in shining armor."Caroline sighed. "But you know how boys are, they barely remember their own names, much less how someone's eyes darkened as they stared longingly into yours. I need a woman's perspective!" She huffed. "And I have not been watching anything, I have too much planning going on, that wedding coordinator Jo hired is completely incompetent."

"Please, last night was like the 18th time this week," Liv said as she slumped into an open seat. She passed another round of shots to the girls and Bonnie downed hers in quick succession. "I'm starting to think staying with Tyler and the Frat boys would have been more bearable."

Caroline scowled at the other blond, but soon returned her attention to the witch across from her. Bonnie sighed, whatever hopes she had of ignoring her problems and enjoying a carefree evening with her friends were quickly fading.

"Care seriously, there's nothing to tell. The only reason Enzo even got the drop on me is because I was running late for class this morning and had to go to the coffee shop for my tea. He probably compelled the girl behind the counter to slip me some herbs."

"And what about Kai? For someone you just recently dumped back into a prison world; he seemed awfully keen to go rushing to your rescue. He wasn't back more than five minutes before he was trying to locate you."

"Yeah, and I'm sure had Enzo not already beat him to the punch, Kai would be dancing on my grave as we speak." Bonnie hissed.

"As much as it disturbs me to take my twisted siblings side, I don't think killing you is on the top of his list." Liv countered. A sad smile crossed her face. "Whatever was left after the merge, it would be just like Luke to meddle in Kai's love life as a way to get back at him. Besides, Bennetts and Parkers getting together is almost as common as our lame ass twin convergence."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie sputtered.

"What my sister means, is that there has been a long standing tradition of your family and ours working together." Jo answered as she sat down. Liv placed a chocolate milkshake in front of her and she gratefully sipped at the rich concoction. Elena slid in next to Bonnie, trapping her between her to best friends.

"Naturally, over the years, ties between the two covens were strengthened through marriages" Jo continued. "In the early years, these were arranged between the children of the heads of the coven. But as times changed, it was usually left to the members that fell in love to keep the ties strong. Given that the two groups worked so often together, it happened quite frequently."

"Funny, we can move away from indentured servitude for our children, but heaven forbid we not force them to cannibalize their sibling as a right of passage." Liv muttered bitterly. Jo wrapped her arm around her younger sister, futilely trying to comfort her, while Caroline discretely removed the other girls remaining shot. Bonnie's head swam with a mixture of alcohol and overloading information.

"If our families were so close, why have I never met any of you until now? How is it I never knew about any of this, and who were the last two people in our covens to marry?"

Jo smiled sympathetically at the younger woman. "Some distant cousin of your grandma and one of my father's younger brothers. I'm not surprised you don't remember, you were barely two the last time I saw you. Sheila came to one of our coven celebrations that year and brought you with her. It was just after your mom had left and your dad was out of town. I watched you with the other kids while the elders held their meeting. Even then, you had no fear." Jo laughed as she looked around the group. "Kai and my father had been arguing, he wanted to attend the coven ritual, but my father refused, he was always excluding Kai when he could. The rest of us were too terrified to go anywhere near him when he was in a bad mood, but little Bonnie just walked right into my brother's room, crawled up on the bed, and handed him Miss Cuddles like it would fix everything. I was so sure he would yell at you or worse, but Kai just laughed. He honest to God laughed and tugged on one of your pigtails before you jumped back down and ran off to watch cartoons with the other kids. I think that was the last time I ever saw a real smile on his face." At this, Jo's eyes began to tear. "A few months later, everything collapsed; Kai was trapped in the prison world, and Sheila helped me escape. I didn't know she had helped build the spell that imprisoned Kai, makes me wonder how long Dad knew beforehandhow things would turn out. For her part, your grandmother seemed just as angry with my father as I was. I don't think she ever spoke to him after that. She also seemed desperate to keep anything supernatural related away from you, at least until your powers started developing."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't remember any of this. I didn't even know there were more Bennett's until I met Lucy a few years ago, and I haven't met anymore since then. If our covens are both so old, why is it there are so many of you and we're so few?"

"Bennett's have been nomadic since they fled from Salem to avoid the burnings. Your family is one of, if not the oldest, direct descending line of witches in the world. Years of lineage are what make a Bennett witch so powerful. There are humans and other supernaturals who fear and covet such power, those who weren't killed off, have gotten very good at hiding. Sheila herself never told anyone where you both were living, she had you cloaked until you came of age. Having a Doppelganger around would be enticing enough, but a Doppelganger and a Bennett witch? It's no wonder vampire's were flocking to Mystic Falls." Jo took a long sip from her milkshake as the rest of the group took a moment to digest the multitude of information laid on them.

"So Kai helped you babysit Bonnie when she was a toddler and now he's hitting on her? As if he wasn't already creepy enough." Elena muttered with disgust.

"Everything that Jo just told us, and that's what you take away from it?And like you have any room to talk Elena, at least Kai was born in this century. How many years does your psychopath of a boyfriend have on you?" Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That's not what I meant, Care." Elena frowned. "Besides, Bonnie's not like us, she's never gone for the bad boy types, she's too good for that, and she's with Jeremy."

"The same Jeremy who spent his summer grieving in the arms of almost every single girl in Mystic Falls?" Caroline scoffed. "Or do you mean the Jeremy who couldn't be bothered to help us get her back, or still hasn't come back to see her since she's been brought back from the dead?!"

"Okay, since you two are going to talk about me like I'm not here anyway, I'm gonna go and break the seal in the ladies room. When I get back, how about we try not talking about me and my love life and try celebrating the person who's actually getting married tomorrow?" Bonnie squeezed past Elena before anyone could say anything and disappeared into the crowd.

She finally made it to the darkened corridor, and after finding the door to the restroom locked, decided to close her eyes while she slouched against the wall. Letting the music wash over her, Bonnie took a few deep breaths, trying to drown out the thoughts swimming in her head. Oddly enough, she wasn't mad at Elena or Caroline's assumptions, she hadn't exactly told either of them about the phone call she made telling Jeremy to stay away, and before all the chaos came into their lives, Elena would have been right, she had never been the type to fall for bad boys. But dying repeatedly and being surrounded by the morally dubious for years now had changed Bonnie, and she couldn't say for sure what scared her the most about Kai; their mutually destructive history, or the fact that she seemed drawn to him because of it.

The sound of a door opening brought Bonnie back to the present. As she opened her eyes, she came face to face with a strange man. He was balding, and the white lettering of his shirt glowed effervescently in the black light over head. The man towered over her and Bonnie felt her body tense as the magic in her coiled and snapped at the intrusion.

"Can I help you with something?" She glared up at him. The man remained silent, his eyes vacant but still menacing. Bonnie could see a pulse pounding in the rope size veins at his neck, so he was clearly not a vampire at least. She didn't suspect werewolf either, as the new moon overhead usually left them at their most docile.

The stranger reached for her arm and bonnie tried to side step his massive frame. As she went to rush past him, the lummox managed to catch her wrist and spun her back around, slamming her into the wall. Bonnie's magic sizzled from her skin and up the man's forearm. An inhuman growl passed from his lips and he pulled the charred appendage back. The witch took this advantage to knee him in the groin. She jumped over his collapsed frame and ran straight into the crowd.

The music swelled around her, bodies jarring into her from left and right. She found herself pushed and pulled further into the thrashing center of the masses. Bonnie could no longer see the edge of the crowd. All around her bodies converged, swaying and jumping to the magnetic current of the music. She felt herself being pulled under, each breath becoming harder to draw. The room spun and her vision began to blur. Too much, too much sensation, she could feel the control on her magic begin to slip and it seemed as if the crowd reacted to it. The lights went out. There was shoving and yelling all around her, punches being thrown and people screaming.

Hands clasped her bare shoulders and Bonnie turned to fend off her attacker. Her vision tunneled till all she saw were a pair of very dark gray eyes. Bonnie's head burrowed into the shoulder of her rescuer as he lifted her and muttered a quick spell. Even when she felt the cool night air, Bonnie kept her face hidden, taking the sudden silence in to help ward off her panic. She felt the arms around her tighten in a comforting gesture.

"She alright?" A male voice asked from behind.

"I think she's just spooked." Kai said gruffly. "She was in the middle of that mosh pit when I found her. Give us a minute, I'll meet you at the car."

Footsteps faded into the distance, and Bonnie finally lifted her head. They were in an alley behind the club. She could still make out the music coming from inside. She looked up to meet Kai's questing gaze.

"What happened?" She whispered. Kai let her down, but kept his hands at her waist. Bonnie felt a shiver run through her body.

"Apparently, Lilly wasn't under lock and key as well as we all would have liked to believe. Seems she heard everything this afternoon and worked out that Damon had no intention of going back for her friends. When we left, she tricked Stefan into coming in the room and then snapped his neck and escaped. Damon's gone looking for her while Ric and I came to escort you all home. You mind telling me why I found you in the eye of a magical hurricane? You were about two seconds away from bringing the house down, and not in the good way."

Bonnie shivered at the loss of control. "There was a man, he tried to grab me over by the bathrooms, I think he might have been compelled. I knocked him out and ran but then I couldn't find my way out of the crowd, and I couldn't breathe. I kept trying to get out, but the people just kept pushing into me and pulling me deeper in," her voice began to tremble and she again found it hard to breathe. Kai pulled her close, and Bonnie couldn't seem to muster any strength to pull away from him. In fact, she felt soothed as his own magic seemed to envelope her, wrapping her in warm familiarity. Her eyes began to droop as the adrenaline seeped out of her muscles. She felt Kai turn them and slowly steer her towards to main road. She could just make out the Camaro parked across the street.

"Looks like Lilly didn't waste any time." He muttered, then grinned down at her. "You know, that makes twice in one day that I've saved your life, I think that deserves a reward."

Bonnie suddenly felt very awake, and she glared up at the charming warlock. "I don't see how managing two good deeds negates all the times you tortured me beforehand." She growled.

"Now now, I thought we agreed to start with a clean slate." Kai pouted. "If you keep giving me the cold shoulder, I may not want to play your knight in shining armor anymore. C'mon, after today, I should at least get one favor from the princess." He grinned.

"Well in case no one told you, I'm not a princess, I'm the witch in this fairytale, and I don't remember witches ever giving out favors to knights." Bonnie smirked and continued walking, she crossed to the car, and could make out Elena and Caroline sitting in the back seat. Jo and Liv must have ridden with Alaric. As she made for the passenger door, a hand shot out to keep her from opening it.

"I always did prefer the wicked witch to the princess in my stories anyways." Kai murmured. He stepped closer, invading her space, and Bonnie was pushed up against the side of the car. "If you ask me, the princess was always overrated; needing everyone else to come to their rescue. Whereas the wicked witch," he looked down to her lips, Bonnie felt her tongue go dry. "Well she never waited for anyone's permission, she seized the opportunity and took what she wanted."

Bonnie could feel his breathe fanning against her face, his lips close enough that when he spoke, they brushed against hers, sending tiny electrical shocks through to her very core.

"And the witch always burned in the end. Witches who play with fire never get their happy endings." She gasped.

Kai smirked. He nuzzled his nose alongside hers and Bonnie melted when she felt his tongue flick against her upper lip.

"Nonsense, that's just what they tell good little witches in order to keep them in line." He whispered against her mouth. He pulled open the passenger door and then winked at her as he stepped back and rounded the car to the driver side, Leaving Bonnie in a dazed mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Everyone for the lovely encouragement and reviews. I've been moving cross country, so it's taking up most of my time. But I'm almost finished, which means I should hopefully have more time to write. Again, hope you enjoy. Also let me know if Kai's pop culture reference is too obscure, I'm sure it's not, but if it is, I'll try to edit it.**

* * *

The ride back to Alaric's apartment was filled with poignant silence. Bonnie could feel two set of eyes boring into her from the back seat. Kai seemed oblivious, occasionally whistling out a few notes before returning the vehicle to it's noiseless vacuum. Bonnie remained stoically staring forward, contemplating just how much it could possibly hurt if she jumped from the moving vehicle at this precise moment.

When they pulled up to the apartment building, Bonnie bolted from the car and up the steps before Kai could even take the key from the ignition. She made it in record time to the college professors' door, but was forced to wait for any answer. She cursed her friend for what seemed a deliberately slow response time. In less than a span of a breath, Bonnie felt the return of those two pairs of watchful eyes as her friends vamped to catch up to her. She glanced out the corner of her eye to see Caroline hiding a smirk, while Elena pouted reproachfully. She sighed and almost turned to face her firing squad, when she spotted Kai lumbering round the corner. He smirked and winked as his gaze met hers, and then casually leaned against the far wall, humming some obscure nineties ballad. The witch huffed in exasperation and returned to scowling at the door, internally promising all sorts of horrible methods of demise on it's owner if he didn't get his ass in gear now!

Not too surprisingly, Jo was the one to greet them. She took in the unusual group and their equally bemusing expressions, Bonnie smiled briefly before making her way through the hall, the other two girls hot on her heels. Kai waved at his sister and kissed her cheek as he brushed by, all the while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

They found Liv curled up on one corner of the couch, flicking through the channels. Ric could be heard from the kitchen, reheating leftovers for his pregnant fiancee. Bonnie glanced around the room and immediately took the single armchair, smiling triumphantly at her small bit of luck. Caroline' face momentarily matched Elena's scowl, but lit up again in unbridled glee as Kai joined the group. He glanced for a moment at the seating arrangement, his eyebrow rising and head tilting curiously, then shrugged as he moved towards Bonnie and sat on the arm of her chair, his arm thrown across her shoulder as he leaned casually into her. Bonnie stared dumbfounded and was about to open her mouth, when the last of their ragtag crew arrived. Damon eyed the two of them for a moment as he and Stefan entered the room, then shrugged and made his way towards the couch. His peck on Elena's lips forced her out of her funk, and she sat up for a moment only to settle back down on his lap as the vampire took her seat. Stefan sat on the arm of the couch closest to Caroline but remained careful not to invade her space. The two sat rigidly together, occasionally glancing at one another from the corner of their eyes.

"I take it the hunt for mommy dearest didn't go so well?" Kai mused. Damon smiled back at the sociopath, but his dark glower confirmed it.

"No it didn't." He grumbled. "You would think for a lady who spent most her time sewing cushions and gossiping at luncheons, she'd stick out like a sore thumb, but there's no trace of her." The vampire grumbled.

"I checked all over the house for any clues to where she might have gone, but no luck. The only thing I did find off, was Enzo was missing from the basement." Stefan said. He glanced at Kai. "She could have taken him with her, but more than likely, he just wanted to find his own hole to lick his wounds in."

Kai made no noticeable shift, but Bonnie could feel the arm behind her tense. She stiffened slightly as she felt his thumb begin to rub tiny circles into her naked shoulder blade. The rhythmic gesture seemed to pacify the unstable man beside her, for that reason alone, she convinced herself not to zap him with her magic.

"There was a man at the club tonight who tried to grab Bonnie, she said he looked compelled." Ric offered. All eyes turned to her and Bonnie cringed at the excess of attention. The thumb on her back stilled and was replaced by the back of Kai's fingers, softly stroking up and down her shoulder. Oddly enough, despite the owner of said hand, Bonnie could feel her body relax into the touch which irked her temper all the more. Her thoughts returned to the subject at hand when she heard Damon cough. She looked up to find him eyeballing her. Caroline smirked at her before glancing away.

"I don't know for sure if he was compelled or not, the guy could have just been drunk off his ass. Either way he got too handsy and I wasn't in the mood to stick around and find out." Bonnie shrugged.

"Handsy? Like are we talking douchebag from the rave handsy or something else?" Damon quipped. She felt Kai stiffen beside her and his fingers paused in their ministrations.

"No, this one didn't talk. He just kinda had this vacant stare and kept coming towards me. I didn't get a good read off him before I bolted, but something definitely felt off." She murmured. She glanced at the young man sitting next to her, but whatever Kai was thinking, he kept tightly walled off behind a mask of indifference.

"Well we have a good idea what Lilly wants, and there's no way she's going to get her friends back without Bonnie's blood or the Ascendent, so it's not like she'll skip town without them. We just need to keep an eye on both till we get her back." Jo surmised, the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Not exactly." Damon muttered. He stood up, depositing Elena back on the couch and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. A quick glance towards Bonnie left her on high alert, her skin prickling in dread.

"I may have given Lilly the Ascendent to convince her that I would keep up my end of the bargain if she helped get Stefan back." The vampire muttered. Bonnie felt numbness wash through her body. Shouts erupted from the rest of the room, but she could barely make out what was being said, it felt as if her head had been stuffed with cotton, leaving her disconcerted and off balance. A tiny spark shot up the back of her spine, and the witch turned to gaze at the man who'd provided it. She watched Kai leer at the elder Salvatore, a dangerous gleam lighting his cold eyes from their depths.

"So your whole plan revolved around freeing one ripper to fix the other one, and to get that blood sucking sycophant to help you, you not only promised to release her adopted family of serial killers, you gave her half the key to do so? And it never crossed your mind that this might blow up spectacularly in your face?" Kai laughed darkly. " And they call me crazy. How did you possibly survive a hundred and fifty years? Seriously, I'd love to know, was there a lucky rabbits foot shoved up you ass or something?"

"That's enough Kai." Jo glared at her brother. Kai looked around the room, grinning maniacally at each member of the group. Bonnie tried to muster up some anger for his sarcasm, but for the life of her, couldn't find fault with his logic. What did it say when the psychotic supervillian of the group was the only one thinking logically?

"It's a set back, I'll admit, but it's not like we were playing with a lot of options to begin with. The point is, we got Stefan back, we got Blondie back and-"

"And you painted a giant red target on my back, Damon." Bonnie snarled. The room went quiet and every eye turned to the fuming witch. "You put me in danger again, and anyone who has the last name Bennett, for that matter. What happens if your mom doesn't decide to go after me, huh? What if she decides it would be easier to drive to Atlanta and grab Lucy, who has no idea about the shit you've just caused for her? Remember Lucy, Damon, my cousin who has helped you more than once? My cousin, who swore never to work with vampires again and wanted nothing to do with our drama." Bonnie stood and stalked towards the elder Salvatore, her eyes narrowed. The lights about the room flickered as Bonnie let a little of her control slip in anger. Kai stood to grab her, but she shrugged him off, her magic pushing him to sit in her once occupied seat. He lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, and shrugged his shoulders at Damon from around the little witches figure. Damon eyed the girl, and had the good sense of preservation to back up as much as possible.

"Bonnie, nothing will happen to you or Lucy, we'll make sure of that." Stefan reassured her. He stepped between the two figures drawing down on one another, his eyes pleading. "I'll make some calls tonight. I have a few friends that can get Lucy underground for awhile, she'll be safe, I promise." He glanced at his brother. "In the meantime, we figure out a way to either get the Ascendent back or destroy it. For tonight, staying at Ric's is the safest option, Lilly hasn't been invited in so she won't be able to get to Bonnie here. After the wedding tomorrow, we'll set up a watch so that someone is always with you." He placed his hands on Bonnie's shoulders, his somber blue eyes meeting hers. "Everything will be fine, we'll take care of it, I promise."

"You both better handle it, before I have to." Bonnie muttered as she continued to glare Damon down. The vampire glanced down to the floor, easing the tension in the room with a perceptible nod. The lighting resumed it's steady brilliance.

"I should probably crash here for tonight too." Kai sighed as he stood and strolled over to Bonnie, rocking back on his heels and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Can't leave my pregnant twin and baby sister without backup, in case The Gatekeeper decides to show up for Sigourney Weaver here." He stepped closer to the little witch and bit his lip playfully. "If you want, we can share the couch? You know, in case any dog demons try to possess you or you start sleeping four feet above the covers." He winked.

"Thanks Vankman, but I think I'll pass." Bonnie drawled.

"What does that even mean?" Caroline scoffed. Kai rolled his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Bonnie smirked and silently thanked her friend for her impeccable timing.

"Barbie, do us all a favor, take Ken here in the back and make up, your tension is really putting a damper on my fun." Kai muttered while pointing to Stefan. The brooding vampire frowned.

"Whatever, don't get pissy just because no one gets your old man references." Caroline crossed her arms and huffed.

"Not old, and it's not my fault that you had a terrible childhood and have no comprehension of a pop culture classic!" The warlock growled. He turned to the witch beside him pouting at her. "Are all your friends this clueless?"

Bonnie sighed and rubbed at the ever increasing headache building between her eyes. The warlock went to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but Bonnie sidestepped him and scooted her way in between Caroline and Elena. Kai cocked his head at her again and returned to the armchair.

"I'm calling this little meeting to a close. I'm sleeping for three now, and personally would not like to have bags under my eyes when taking photos of the supposed happiest day of my life. I would hope my bridesmaids felt the same." Jo quipped while eyeballing the women on the couch. Each girl nodded there heads, to afraid to speak for fear of throwing the hormonal bride into a rage. The four girls stood as one and headed for the guest room. Ric had placed two air mattresses on the floor, and Bonnie opted for the one while Liv took the other, leaving Caroline and Elena to share the bed. As she straightened her sheets out, Bonnie watched Jo and Ric retire to the main bedroom. Damon and Stefan left to continue searching for their mother, while Kai shrugged out of his jacket and stretched out on the living room couch. He turned as she watched him, and she glanced hurriedly to the floor to avoid his gaze. She didn't know what was wrong with her, every encounter with him left her feeling like an exposed live wire. She sighed as she lay down.

"Nighty night ladies." Kai sing songed from the living room.

"Seriously Kai, could you be anymore of a creeper?" Liv scoffed as she stood to close the door. She turned round and trudged back to her bed, burying herself under the cover till all that was left showing were a few frizzy golden curls. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the siblings antics. She turned over and nearly jumped across the room when she came face to face with Elena.

"Jesus 'Lena, don't do that!" She hissed. Bonnie looked around the darkened room. She could see a lump on the bed that she assumed was Caroline, but neither her or Liv moved at her shout, both seemingly taking Jo's threat of beatific perfection very seriously.

"Sorry, " Elena whispered back, looking contrite. "I just couldn't sleep thinking you might still be mad at me for this morning. I swear, Bonnie, I didn't know Damon gave his mom the Ascendant, I would never have agreed to that. Your my sister, and I know I screwed up, but you have to believe me, I would never want anything to happen to you." The brunette looked imploringly at her best friend. "I know we've been drifting apart these past few years, and that's my fault, I've been so wrapped up in Damon and I, but I just got you back, Bon. I promise, things are going to be different. No more risking our lives, no more crazy plans to save the world." She grabbed Bonnie's hands, wrapping them tightly in her own. "We, Bonnie Bennett, are going to graduate college, see the world, and become kick ass modern women with amazing careers and lives." Elena grinned. Bonnie felt another body flop down behind her, and a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle.

"The three of us." Caroline whispered into her ear, Bonnie grinned. "Amazing lives, amazing jobs, and if a few amazingly hot men to look good on our arms come along, some maybe a little more magical than others," Elena rolled her eyes, and Bonnie couldn't suppress a laugh. "Well, the more the merrier. But we three come first, always."

"Promise." Elena and Bonnie whispered back to the blonde. Elena wrapped her arms around the two, and Bonnie was enveloped in a chilly vampire sandwich, but she smiled and wiped a few stray tears away. Elena looked back to her petite friend.

"I as much as I hate to agree, Care's right too." The blonde crowed and the other two shushed her, all of them looking to see if they had woken the feisty Gemini sleeping not three feet away. "As much as I love my brother, Jer's been far from ideal boyfriend material. If you really want to be with Kai, I'm no one to judge. Just do me a favor, at least talk to him beforehand, make a clean break first please? I told him about the wedding and Ric sent him an invite, so he should be there tomorrow. Please Bonnie, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't at least ask?" Elena pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll talk to him if I see him, but you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. There's nothing going on between me and Kai." Bonnie scoffed.

"That's not what we saw." Caroline quipped. "You could have powered the whole of Virginia for a month with the sparks you two were putting out. I almost made out with Elena I got so hot and bothered." The two girls giggled at their amorous friend. "Besides, nothing saying you have to date the guy, but there's nothing wrong with scratching the itch, and bad boys do that so well." The blond grinned mischievously. Bonnie turned and saw Elena nodding her head dreamily, then looking to the floor when she noticed she's been caught. She swore if the brunette still had a beating heart she would be red from head to toe. The witch giggled and was soon joined by her two friends. It felt nice to be so carefree for once, Bonnie couldn't remember the last time they had all been allowed to be just what they were; three teenage girls.

"Now that you've all had your girlie bonding moment, would you mind please shutting the fuck up? Some of us are actually trying to sleep, and if you think Jo was kidding about that beat down, as her sister I can tell you she will definitely hand us all our asses if so much as one thing goes wrong tomorrow." Liv's disembodied voice rose from the heap of blankets.

"Oh please, your a witch, it's not like you can't just magic a glamor on yourself to get rid of a little baggy eye issue." Caroline grumbled. But she and Elena scurried off to the double bed. Bonnie burrowed further under the blankets and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind enough to let sleep fall, but thoughts of a particular warlock, sleeping not twenty feet away in the other room, clouded her brain. She sighed and rolled over, dreading the long night ahead of her.


End file.
